gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Haus Stark
Das Haus Stark (engl. House Stark of Winterfell) war eines der großen Häuser von Westeros, die von ihrem Familiensitz Winterfell aus, über den Norden herrschten. Es gehört zweifellos zu den ältesten Adelsgeschlechtern des Kontinents, deren Linie mehr als 8000 Jahre zurückreicht. Das Oberhaupt des Hauses ist zugleich Lord von Winterfell. Vor der Eroberung durch das Haus Targaryen, hielt das Haus Stark den Titel König des Nordens. In ihrem Besitz befand sich eines der wenigen valyrischen Stahlschwertern, der Zweihänder genannt Eis. Das Wappen des Hauses zeigt einen grauen Schattenwolf auf grauem Grund, manchmal auch auf weißem und hellgrünen Grund. Sie sind eine der wenigen Häuser, deren Sinnspruch keine Prahlerei oder Drohung darstellt, stattdessen verwenden sie die warnenden Worte "Der Winter naht“. Es ist ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass sich immer ein Stark in Winterfell aufhalten muss. In der Serie Geschichte Die Starks führen ihre Herkunft auf Brandon den Erbauer. Über Tausende von Jahren trugen die Oberhäupter des Hauses Stark den Titel "Könige des Winters" und herrschten über ein souveränes Königreich im Norden. Torrhen Stark, der später der Kniende König genannt wurde, war Herrscher zur Zeit der Eroberungskriege. Er marschierte mit seiner Armee in den Süden, um sich Aegon Targaryen zu stellen. Als er dessen Armee und Drachen sah, erkannte Torrhen, dass ein Kampf vergebens war. Er unterwarf sich und wurde zum Lord Protektor des Nordens und Wächter des Nordens ernannt, wodurch sein Haus die Macht behielt. Das Haus Stark fühlte sich schon immer mit den Männern der Nachtwache eng verbunden und half dabei, die Mauer zu bemannen und Angriffe von jenseits der Mauer zurückzuschlagen. Aufgabe des Hauses ist es außerdem, Deserteure der Nachtwache zu stellen und zu richten. Staffel 1 Das Haus Stark ist loyal gegenüber dem Königshaus Baratheon von Königsmund. Nach dem Tod von Jon Arryn beruft König Robert Baratheon Eddard Stark an den Hof nach Königsmund, um als Hand des Königs zu dienen. Nach der Gefangennahme von Eddard und dessen Anprangerung als Verräter der Krone erhebt sich sein Sohn und Erbe Robb Stark gegen den neuen König Joffrey Baratheon und ruft seine Vasallen zu den Fahnen, um die Freilassung seines Vaters zu erwirken. Als dieser wegen Hochverrats hingerichtet wird, wird Robb auf Vorschlag von Großjon Umber und den anderen Häusern des Nordens zum König des Nordens ausgerufen, dem ersten seit 300 Jahren. Damit befindet sich das Haus Stark im Krieg der fünf Könige und kämpft für die Unabhängigkeit vom Eisernen Thron. Staffel 2 Zu Beginn des Krieges konnte sich das Haus Stark mit dem Haus Tully und Frey verbünden. Er setzte seinen Feldzug gegen die Lennisters und konnte sie in einer Reihe von Schlachten in den Flusslanden verwickeln und siegen, später führte er einen Teil seiner Streitkräfte in die Westlande, wo er weitere Kämpfe für sich entschied. Die eine geplante Allianz mit dem Haus Graufreud scheitert und Winterfell wurde von Theon Graufreud besetzt. Ungeachtet dessen setzte die Nordarmee ihren Feldzug gegen die Lennisters fort, Winterfell wurde von einer Streitmacht der Boltons belagert und befreit. Staffel 3 Trotz der zahlreichen Siege, die Robb gegen die Lennisters errang, stieg das Haus Baratheon von Königsmund nach der Verteidigung gegen Stannis Baratheon zur größten Macht im Krieg der Fünf Könige auf. Als Robb seine Armee tiefer in die Westlande führte, begannen zahlreiche seiner Vasallen, darunter Rickard Karstark, der zwei seiner Söhne verloren hatte, den Glauben an ihren König zu verlieren. Sie waren sich bewusst, dass er nicht nur sein Gelübde gebrochen, sondern dadurch auch ihre Position geschwächt hatte, als er Talisa Maegyr den Vorzug vor einer Tochter von Lord Walder Frey gab. Robb und seine Armee erreichten Harrenhal, dass Ser Gregor Clegane bereits verlassen hatte, nicht aber, ohne vorher die zweihundert dort gefangenen Nordmänner zu exekutieren. Auf Harrenhal erreichte Robb die Nachricht, dass sein Großvater Hoster Tully gestorben war, woraufhin er die Burg wieder verließ, um in Schnellwasser an der Beerdigung teilzunehmen. Die Verantwortung über Harrenhal gab er Roose Bolton. Auf Schnellwasser tadelt Robb seinen Onkel Lord Edmure Tully, der voreilig Ser Gregor Clegane bei einer Steinmühle angegriffen hatte und dabei mehr als 200 Mann verlor. Später ermordete Lord Rickard Karstark die beiden Gefangenen Willem und Martyn Lennister, wofür er von Robb wegen Verrats enthauptet wurde. Daraufhin verließ die Abteilung der Karstarks seine Armee. Der Verlust so vieler Männer, zwang Robb dazu, erneut Gespräche mit dem Haus Frey aufzunehmen und um Unterstützung zu bitten, was sich aufgrund seiner Taten schwierig gestaltete. Die Freys erklärten sich jedoch einverstanden, als Gegenleistung für eine schnelle Hochzeit zwischen Edmure und Roslin Frey. Robb einigte sich mit seinem Onkel und sie brachen gemeinsam zu den Zwillingen auf, wo die Hochzeit stattfinden sollte. Robb und seine Vasallen erreichten die Zwillinge, wo Lord Walder Frey die Hochzeit vorbereitete. Alle Lords des Nordens, die sich in Robbs Gefolge befanden, sollten daran teilnehmen, während sein Heer das Lager außerhalb der Burg aufschlug. Nachdem Edmure und Roslin für die Beischlafzeremonie fortgebracht wurden, verrieten Freys und Bolton ihren König und richten ein Massaker unter seinen Anhängern an, genannt die Rote Hochzeit, so wie es Tywin Lennister geplant hatte. König Robb, Talisa, Catelyn, der Schattenwolf Grauwind, die anwesenden Lords und der Großteil der Nordarmee wurden nieder gemacht. Nach den Kämpfen nähten die Freys den Kopf von Grauwind auf Robbs enthaupteten Körper, als letzte Demütigung für den König des Nordens. Das Haus Stark verlor seinen Anspruch auf die Herrschaft des Nordens, welcher an die Boltons überging. Außerdem wurde Roose Bolton als Belohnung für seine Beihilfe zum Wächter des Nordens ernannt. Militär Aufgrund der enormen Größe des Nordens, ist das Sammeln der militärischen Kräfte der Starks und ihrer Vasallen eine schwierige Angelegenheit, die Monate dauern kann, ebenso wie die Versorgung einer derartigen Streitmacht. Aus diesem Grund, waren die 18.000 Mann, die Robb Stark nach Süden führte, um den Lennisters in den Flusslanden zu begegnen, nicht die volle Stärke des Nordens, sondern nur der Teil, den Robb in kurzer Zeit mobilisieren konnte. Bei der Schlacht am Gelben Arm, waren die Starks mit den Truppen und Vasallen der Tullys verbündet, einschließlich dem Hause Frey, wodurch ihre vereinte Armee entweder genauso groß oder größer war, als die der Lennisters, die etwa 30.000 bis 35.000 Mann umfasste, während mindestens 1.000 weitere Soldaten den Norden hielten. Der durchschnittliche Stark Soldat trägt einen braunen und dunkelblauen Mantel mit grünen oder grauen Ärmeln, geschützt durch ein darunterliegendes Kettenhemd, graue oder braune Lederstiefel, einen grauen Stahl- oder Eisenhelm, außerdem einen grauen Stahl- oder Eisenschild auf dem der Schattenwolf des Hauses Stark prangt. Krieger in der schweren Kavallerie oder schweren Infanterie des Nordens, tragen ein Kettenhemd und eine Lederrüstung, verstärkt mit Eisen oder Stahl, im Gegensatz zu den teuren und robusteren Plattenrüstungen der Lennisters. Während der Roten Hochzeit, war fast die gesamte Nordarmee, die dem Haus Stark loyal ergeben war, bei den Zwillingen anwesend. Der Heer wurde fast vollständig vernichtet und die, die das Massaker überlebten wurden vom Haus Frey verfolgt. Die Truppen der Häuser Bolton und Karstark blieben hingegen unversehrt und stellen somit die größten Armeen des Nordens. Die einzige Hoffnung auf militärische Unterstützung der verstreten Erben des Hauses Stark, besteht also in den kleinen Häusern, sofern sie nicht Roose Bolton die Treue schwören. Mitglieder *Rickard Stark (†), Vater von Brandon, Eddard, Lyanna Stark und Benjen, ermordet vom Irren König **Brandon Stark (†), Sohn des Rickard, mit Catelyn Tully verlobt, vor der Hochzeit mit seinem Vater ermordet **Eddard Stark(†), Lord von Winterfell und Wächter des Nordens, enthauptet von Ilyn Payn mit Eis auf den Befehl von Joffrey Baratheon **Catelyn Stark(†), geb. Tully, Frau von Eddard, eigentlich Brandon versprochen, aber nach dessen Tod an Eddard verheiratet, ermordet auf der roten Hochzeit ***Robb Stark(†), ältester Sohn von Eddard, König des Nordens, ermordet auf der roten Hochzeit ****Talisa Maegyr(†), Frau von Robb, ermordet auf der roten Hochzeit ***Sansa Lennister, geb. Stark, Tochter von Eddard, verheiratet mit Tyrion Lennister ***Arya Stark, zweite Tochter von Eddard, mit Sandor Clegane auf der Flucht ***Bran Stark, zweiter Sohn von Eddard, mit Hodor, Meera und Jojen auf dem Weg hinter die Mauer ***Rickon Stark, dritter Sohn von Eddard, mit Osha auf dem Weg zum letzten Herd **Lyanna Stark(†), Robert Baratheon versprochen, jedoch vor der Hochzeit von Rhaegar Targaryen entführt und aus unbekannten Gründen in den Armen Eddard Starks verstorben. **Benjen Stark, Eddards jüngerer Bruder. Mitglied der Nachtwache und erster Grenzer, verschollen hinter der Mauer. ** Jon Schnee geb. Stark (Bastard von Eddard Stark) In den Büchern Das Haus Stark von Winterfell ist eines der großen Häuser von Westeros und das Herrscherhaus des Nordens; viele kleine Häuser sind ihnen untergeben. In alten Zeiten herrschten sie als Könige des Winters; seit der Eroberung durch die Targaryens waren sie die Wächter des Nordens. Ihr Sitz, Winterfeel, ist eine uralte Burg und für seine Stärke bekannt. Ihr Wappen zeigt einen grauen Schattenwolf, der über weißen Grund läuft, und ihr Motto lautet "Der Winter naht", einer der wenigen Leitsprüche von Häusern, die mehr als Warnung, denn als Prahlerei zu verstehen sind. Die Mitglieder der Familie neigen zu einer hageren Statur und langen Gesichtern, mit dunkelbraunem Haar und grauen Augen. Einige der Hauptfiguren der Romanreihe sind Mitglieder dieses Hauses. Abgesehen von den Karstarks von Karholt, haben die Starks von Winterfell vielleicht weitere entfernte Verwandte im Norden, möglicherweise in Weißwasserhafen und Hüglingen. Geschichte Die Starks sind ein altes Haus und stammen von Bran dem Erbauer ab, einer legendären Figur im Zeitalter der Helden, von dem gesagt wird, er habe Winterfell vor tausenden von Jahren errichtet, so auch die Mauer. Sie sind Nachfahren der ersten Menschen und folgen noch einigen ihrer alten Traditionen und den alten Göttern des Waldes. Die Starks waren tausende von Jahren die Könige des Winters und herrschten über den Norden seit dem Zeitalter der Helden, möglicherweise angefangen bei Bran dem Erbauer. Seit Bran die Mauer konstruierte, waren die Starks enge Verbündete der Nachtwache und bemannten die Mauer für tausenden von Jahren. Dem Night's King, dem geächteten dreizehnten Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache, wird nachgesagt, er sei ein Stark gewesen, als eine der vielen Ursprungsmythen. Die Starks halfen auch bei der Abwehr einiger großen Invasion der Wildlinge, als sie und ihre Umber Vasallen die Könige-jenseits-der-Mauer schlugen, wie etwa die Brüder Gendel und Gorne, sowie Bael der Barde, die beide einen Stark zeugten und gegen einen Stark kämpften. Die alten Starks besiegten allmählich die rivalisierenden Könige, wie die Barrow Kings in ihrem Süden und die Red Kings in ihrem Osten. Seit mehreren Jahrtausenden waren die Starks nicht die unangefochtenen Könige des Nordens, aber ihr primärer Gegenspieler, die Boltons von Grauenstein, schworen ihnen vor etwa 1000 Jahren die Treue, was ihre Praktik der Enthäutung ein Ende setzte. Inzwischen vertrieb König Jon Stark die Piraten von Weißklinge und Wolf's Den wurde an seiner Mündung errichtet. Diese Burg wurde oft an Söhne und Enkel der Könige des Nordens vergeben; einer dieser Zweige, die Graustarks, wurde nach ihrem Bündnis mit den Boltons gegen die Starks ausgelöscht. Wolfs Den wurde schließlich den Manderlys übergeben, ein Haus verbannt aus der Weite und von den Starks aufgenommen. Unter den Manderlys entwickelte sich um die Burg die Stadt Weißwasserhafen. König Jons Sohn, Rickard, besiegte den Marsh King und ehelichte dessen Tochter, wodurch die Eng mit ihren neuen Lords aus dem Hause Reet zum Reich von Winterfell gehörte. Die Karstarks wurden gegründet, als Karlon Stark, Bruder des regierenden Königs dabei half, einen rebellierenden Lord zu besiegen und für seine Dienste eine Burg erhielt. Schließlich wurden den Mormonts die Bäreninsel verliehen, als König Rodrik Stark sie von einem Eisenmann im Ringkampf gewann. Die Starks kämpfte gegen die Arryns aus dem Tal, nachdem Raub der Drei Schwestern, deren Kontrolle einen anhaltenden Konflikt nach sich zog. Der letzte König des Nordens war Torrhen, der sich Aegon dem Eroberer am Ende der Eroberungskriege beugte. Seit dieser Zeit hatten die Starks über den Norden als Könige geherrscht und wurden nun zu Wächtern des Nordes in den Sieben Königslanden. In 129 AC, als der Drachentanz begann, wurde Lord Cregan Stark von Prinz Jacaerys Velaryon für die Schwarzen rekrutiert, als Pakt von Eis und Feuer bekannt, obwohl gehofft wurde, dass es ein kurzer Krieg sei und der Norden aufgrund seiner Entfernung keine entscheidende Rolle spielen würde. Nach dem Krieg diente Cregan kurz als die Hand des Königs unter Aegon III. Targaryen, diese Zeit war bekannt als Stunde des Wolfes. Um 213 AC war das Haus Stark mit einer schwierigen Nachfolge konfrontiert. Einige Lords von Winterfell waren in den Kämpfen des Nordens gegen aufständische Skagosi, dem Wildlingskönig Raymun Rotbart und andere Bedrohungen gefallen, so dass Beron Stark zum Oberhaupt des Hauses wurde. Als auch er seinen Wunden zu erliegen drohte, die er sich gegen Dagon Graufreud und dessen Eisenmänner zugezogen hatte, stritten seine Frau und vier weitere Stark Witwen um seine Nachfolge. Es gab eine Reihe von potenziellen Erben, mit über zehn Stark Kindern. Roberts Rebellion Lord Rickard Stark und sein Maester, Walys Flowers, versuchten ein Bündnis mit den Südländern einzugehen, indem Rickards Erbe, Brandon, mit Catelyn Tully von Schnellwasser verlobt wurde. Petyr Baelish, Spitzname Kleinfinger, ein Mündel von Catelyns Vater, war verliebt in Catelyn und forderte Brandon zum Duell um ihre Hand. Brandon gewann den Kampf, doch ließ er Petyr am Leben, was Catelyns Bitte geschuldet war. Zwischenzeitlich wurde Lyanna Stark mit Lord Robert Baratheon verlobt, der trotz der Entfernung vernarrt in sie war. Lyanna allerdings, war nicht in gleicherweise von Robert fasziniert, da sie um seine wechselnden Liebschaften wusste. Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen krönte Lyanna nach seinem Sieg im Turnier von Harrenhal zur Königen der Liebe und Schönheit, anstelle seiner Frau, der dornischen Prinzessin Elia Martell. Die Art ihrer Beziehung zu Rhaegar ist nicht geklärt, doch etwa ein Jahr nach diesen Ereignis, wurde Lyanna durch Rhaegar entführt, was Robert Baratheon und ihren Bruder Brandon Stark vermuten ließ, es sei gegen ihren Willen geschehen. Brandon war auf den Weg nach Schnellwasser zur Hochzeit mit Catelyn Tully, als er die Nachricht über Lyannas Verschwinden erhielt. Er und vier Begleiter ritten nach Königsmund, um sie zurückzubringen und Brandon rief nach Rhaegar, der herauskommen und sterben sollte, als er die Tore des Roten Bergfrieds erreichte. Prinz Rhaegar war nicht anwesend, aber Aerys II. Targaryen ließ Brandon festnehmen und forderte Rickard Stark auf, Rechenschaft für seinen Sohn abzulegen. Rickard und Brandon wurden beide auf Befehl des Irren Königs, Aerys II., hingerichtet. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob oder wann Lyanna davon erfuhr und wie sie darauf reagierte. König Aerys II. forderte nach der Hinrichtung die Köpfe von Eddard Stark und Robert Baratheon von ihrem ehemaligen Pflegevater Lord Jon Arryn. Jon Arryn weigerte sich jedoch und erhob die Banner gegen den König. Es war der Beginn von Roberts Rebellion. Seinem Kurs folgenden, ehrte Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark seinen verstorbenen Bruder, indem er an seiner Stelle mit Catelyn Tully verlobt wurde, als Teil eines Bündnisses, welches das Haus Tully auf die Seite der Rebellen brachte. Er war einer der wichtigsten Befehlshaber im Krieg, doch geriet er in Streit mit Robert, nachdem dieser die verräterische Hilfe des Hauses Lennister akzepteierte und ihnen aus Hass gegenüber dem Kronprinzen Rhaegar den brutalen Mord an dessen Frau, Tochter und Sohn verzieh. Nach der Plünderung von Königsmund, ritt Eddard in den Süden und beendete die Belagerung von Sturmkap. Danach wollten er und sechs Begleiter Lyanna aus einer Festung befreien, die Rhaegar den Turm der Freude nannte. Sie kämpften gegen drei Ritter der Königsgarde, die dort stationiert waren. Alle starben in dem darauffolgenden Kampf, bis auf Eddard und Roland Reet. Eddard fand Lyanna sterbenden in einem Bett aus Blut, Rosenblätter umklammert, tot und schwarz, in ihrer Handfläche. Sie zwang ihn, ein Versprechen zu geben, deren Inhalt unbekannt ist, doch von Eddard für den Rest seines Lebens bewahrt wurde. Sie war 16 Jahre zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes und wurde in der Familiengruft von Winterfell an der Seite ihres Vaters Rickards und ihres Bruders Brandon beigesetzt. Ned und Robert wurde durch die Trauer des Verlustes wieder versöhnt, aber Nedd verachtete den Hof, seit Robert als neuer König Cersei Lennister ehelichte und ihren Bruder Jaime erlaubte, in der Königsgarde zu dienen, obwohl er seinen vorherigen Herren, Aerys II., ermordet hatte. Ned kehrte aus dem Krieg zurück, wo ihm sein erstgeborener Sohn Robb erwartete, doch er brachte auch den Säugling Jon Schnee mit sich, seinen Bastard. Sechs Jahre später, half Ned seinem Pflegebruder König Robert, die Graufreud Rebellion niederzuschlagen und brachte Theon Graufreud als Mündel nach Winterfell. Lord Rickards jüngstes Kind, Benjen, schloss sich der Nachtwache an und wurde schließlich zum Ersten Grenzer. Eddard regierte den Norden in Roberts Namen und hielt Abstand von der Hauptstadt Königsmund, die durch Intrigen geprägten und vom Lennister Einfluss verseuchten war. A Game of Thrones König Robert besucht Winterfell und bietet Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark die Position als Hand des Königs an, die seit dem plötzlichen Tod seines Pflegevaters Lord Jon Arryn unbesetzt ist. Ein Brief von Lysa Arryn erreicht Ned, Jons Witwe und Schwester seiner Frau Catelyn, indem sie behauptet, dass die Lennisters verantwortlich für Jons plötzlichen Tod seien. Durch Catelyns Drängen, akzeptiert Ned den Posten und die Verlobung seiner Tochter Sansa mit Prinz Joffrey Baratheon. Während des Aufenthalts des königlichen Gefolges, beobachtet Neds zweiter Sohn Bran, den Inzest zwischen Cersei Lennister und ihrem Zwillingsbruder Ser Jaime; Er wird deshalb vom Turm gestoßen, in der Hoffnung der Sturz würde ihn töten, doch überlebt er, verkrüppelt und im Koma liegend. Ned reitet nach Königsmund, gemeinsam mit seinen Töchtern Sansa und Arya, während Catelyn auf Winterfell mit ihren Söhnen bleibt. Inzwischen reitet Neds unehelicher Sohn Jon Schnee mit seinem Onkel Benjen in den Norden, um der Nachtwache beizutreten. Catelyn ist untröstlich in ihrer Sorge um Bran, vernachlässigt ihre Pflichten als Verwalter, doch wird sie durch einen Anschlag auf sein Leben, den sein Schattenwolf vereitelt, wieder aus dieser Starre geweckt. Als Bran im Koma liegt, beginnt er Visionen von einer dreiäugigen Krähe zu haben. In der Nähe der Rubinfurt am Kreuzweg, verteidigt Arya ihren Freund Mycah vor den Angriffen des Prinzen Joffrey Baratheon und verärgert damit ihre Schwester Sansa. Dieser Zustand wird verschärft, als Sansas Schattenwolf Lady, anstelle von Aryas Schattenwolf Nymeria, den sie zuvor freiließ, getötet wird. In Königsmund ist Eddard empört über die Schulden der Krone, die zum Großteil bei Tywin Lennister aufgenommen wurden, und das Robert beabsichtigt, ein rauschendes Turnier zu seinen Ehren zu veranstalten. Nach seinen Dienstantritt als Hand, weist Eddard zwanzig Mann seiner persönlichen Garde an, die Goldröcke bei der Aufrechterhaltung der Ordnung in Königsmund zu unterstützen. Ned untersucht den Tod von Jon Arryn und stellt dabei fest, dass dieser die Bastardbrut des Königs beobachtete. Als Robert eine Sitzung des Kleinen Rats leitet, um den Tod der im Exil lebenden Daenerys Targaryen anzuordnen, welche einen mächtigen dothrakischen Khal geheiratet hatte, weigert sich Ned, den Mord gutzuheißen und tritt von seinem Amt als Hand zurück. In den Straßen der Hauptstadt, lauern ihm die Männer der Lennisters auf, als Vergeltung für die Entführung von Tyrion Lennister durch Catelyn, dessen Pflegebruder Petyr Baelish ihr erzählte, dass Tyrion für den Mordversuch auf Bran verantwortlich sei. Neds Bein wurde gebrochen und seine besten Männer erschlagen, aber Ned überlebte und Robert bestätigte erneut seine Ernennung zur Hand, bevor er zur Jagd aufbrach und Ned den Eisernen Thron überließ. In dieser Funktion, entsendete er Männer, darunter zwanzig Stark Wachen, die Ser Gregor Clegane vom Plündern der Flusslande abhalten sollten. Gregors Überfälle wurden von Lord Lennister befohlen; da Lord Stark verwundet war, konnte er nicht aufs Schlachtfeld gelockt und gefangen genommen werden, um ihn für Tyrion einzutauschen. Die Männer, die gegen Gregor geschickt werden, geraten in einen Hinterhalt und viele werden erschlagen. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. * House Stark im Wiki of Ice and Fire. en:House Stark ru:Старки Kategorie:Häuser Kategorie:Große Häuser Kategorie:Häuser (Norden) Kategorie:Haus Stark